1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach chair, and more particularly to a foldable beach chair to which a sunshade is attached, where the inclined angle of the sunshade can be adjusted to correspond to the inclination of the sun.
2. Description of Related Art
Beach chairs provide temporary places for people to sit and rest when they are camping, fishing or playing on a beach. To prevent sunburns and receiving excessive rays from the sun, most beach chairs are equipped with a sunshade. With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional foldable beach chair (50) comprises a seat (51), a backrest (52), legs (54), armrests (55) and a sunshade (60). The backrest (52) includes a U-shaped tubular frame (53) with a horizontal top (not numbered) and two essentially vertical sides (not numbered). The sunshade (60) has a shaft (61) and a securing device (70) that clamps on or otherwise attaches to the tubular frame (53).
The seat (51), the backrest (52), the legs (54) and the armrests (55) are connected together to form a chair body and are foldable so the chair can be stored or carried easily. The sunshade (60) is attached to the top of the backrest (52) frame (53) by the securing device (70).
The securing device (70) comprises a C-shaped frame (71) and a threaded drive rod (72) movable mounted in the C-shaped frame (71). The C-shaped frame (71) has an upper arm (711), a lower arm (712) and an opening (not numbered) between the upper arm (711) and the lower arm (712) for receiving the top of the backrest (52) frame (53). The upper arm (711) of the C-shaped frame (71) has an outer edge (not numbered) and an inner face (not numbered). A stationary jaw (not numbered) is formed on the inner face of the upper arm (711). The shaft (61) is securely attached to the outer edge of the upper arm (711). A threaded through hole (not numbered) is formed in the lower arm (712) through which the threaded drive rod (72) is screwed. The threaded drive rod (72) has an outer end (not numbered) and an inner end (not numbered). A handle (not numbered) is formed on the outer end. A moveable jaw (73) corresponding to the stationary jaw is rotatably attached to the inner end of the threaded drive rod (72). When the top of the backrest (52) frame (53) is placed between the stationary jaw and the moveable jaw (73) and the moveable jaw (73) is tightened on the frame (53), the sunshade (60) is detachably attached to the backrest (52).
However, such a conventional beach chair (50) has the following drawbacks.
1. The beach chair is inconvenient to carry.
When carrying the beach chair, the chair body and the sunshade (60) are usually carried separately. That is often inconvenient because people going to the beach often have many things to carry. Because of how the sunshade (60) is attached to the backrest (52), carrying the beach chair with the sunshade (60) attached to the frame (53) is cumbersome.
2. The incline angle of the sunshade cannot be adjusted to meet the needs of a person sitting in the beach chair.
The securing device (70) only can adjust the incline angle of the sunshade (60) in the plane perpendicular to the top of backrest (52) frame (53). Additionally, the securing device (70) protrudes from the frame (53) and can be uncomfortable to a person sitting in the beach chair and leaning against the backrest (52).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional beach chair.
The main objective of a beach chair with a sunshade in accordance with the present invention is that the sunshade is adjustable in any plane passing through the connection point due to the novel design of the securing device.
The other objective of the beach chair with a sunshade is to make the beach chair convenient to carry.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.